


Soulmates Never Give Up on Each Other

by ohmywhy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywhy/pseuds/ohmywhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's Darren. It's always Darren."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates Never Give Up on Each Other

When Chris first distances himself from Glee, it has nothing to do with the show itself. It’s Darren. It’s always Darren.

See, Glee, for him, means Kurt. His outspoken, courageous, and wholly honest Kurt Hummel. Kurt  _and_  Blaine. Soulmates. Marriage. Happiness with another. And for some people, it even means Chris and Darren. And Chris couldn’t stand that every day, he and others could see the chemistry between him and his counterpart, but nobody approved.

So, he becomes involved in other projects. Movies, books, scripts. With the world at his fingertips, Chris explores his talents and rejoices with his fans at his newfound success outside of the show everyone claimed would be his five minutes.

Naturally, as all other shows, Glee ends. Chris doesn’t feel like he can breathe, but a burden is lifted from his shoulders. In their trailer, privately, he and Darren kiss. It’s the farthest thing from the ‘short and sweet kiss’ they’d proposed, but it’s certainly fitting, given that they both know what happens now. He pretends the end is bittersweet, but it’s only bitter.

He moves on. He swears he does.

Except, of course, he doesn’t. He can’t.

He does date. Some relationships even go far enough to feel as if they’re headed towards marriage, but something always stops him. He pretends it’s a fear of commitment, but he’s never been afraid to commit. His heart did, after all, commit a long time ago. So, unsurprisingly, all of his relationships fall apart.

His success remains. He’s happy and proud and excited to revel in what he’s done. But every night at midnight, he wonders why he can’t celebrate with that one person. Chris tells his friends the problem is he has yet to find him. The truth is he hasn’t been lost for a very long time. He’s everywhere. In the magazines, on the news, in the movies, headlining tours… The problem really is that Chris stopped looking when they parted ways.

During the show, Darren chose his dreams over their love, so he respects that, realizes that Darren may have thought this was fleeting and thus less important. More than anything, he respects that Darren put himself first. But he can’t help the feeling in the pit of his stomach that tells him that he should have shown Darren that what they had felt like forever.

He lives with the resentment, but he also lives with the hope that he’ll get his chance.

When Ryan first announces he wants to reunite the cast for a night, host a party to reminisce, Chris doesn’t even hear about it until a week later. He isolated himself to finish his newest novel, and it’s only when he’s catching up with the real world again that he listens to Ryan’s touching voicemail about how he, as an original,  _has_  to come.

He doesn’t go for Darren. He goes because he owes it to his fairy godfather, the man who brought him into the spotlight and introduced him to a world of dreams.

So the rumors go, Darren has a girlfriend anyway, and he doesn’t really expect to make much conversation with him.

Only, when Darren sees him, he practically tackles him, pulling him into his body and holding him impossibly tight. “Chris! How have you been, man? I haven’t heard from you in so long. I’ve seen you everywhere, though. You’re doing pretty well for yourself, huh?”

“I sure hope so. Last I checked, you were doing pretty well, too.” he answers.

They don’t talk for long. Darren clearly wants to catch up, but there’s only so much to be said when your entire life has been splayed across the news. So, Chris abandons him for other, old friends. Ones he can talk to without remembering that their goodbye was nothing but a long, loving, passionate kiss. An end that said nothing but, “It’s only over because they say it’s over, not because it’s over for us.”

The night is long, full of happy memories of a time where they all were a family. Chris leaves early. He tells everyone he’s just exhausted from his lengthy writing process, but really, he can’t look at Darren anymore. Not when he knows he’s supposed to silence his frantic heart beats. Not when Darren smells just like he used to. Not when the way he held him feels all too much like the way they used to hold each other in the dark before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

At home, he receives a text message from an unknown number. All it reads is:  _You left?_ Chris wonders, rather hopes, it’s from him.

_Darren?_

_Of course it’s me. I asked Ryan for your new phone number. Why’d you leave?_

_Gotta catch up on my sleep. Books don’t write themselves, you know._

_What about catching up with me?_

And when Darren asks for his address, Chris gives it to him, because maybe, finally, this is his chance.

As it turns out, he doesn’t even need it.

Because, after hearing Darren’s rapid knocking, Chris opens the door, and Darren stands there, looks at him, and takes  _his_ chance.

“I love you,” he says with a goofy grin, his hands on his hips, his gold-green eyes alight. “I came here to catch up, so here it is – I haven’t stopped loving you. Everything else about me in the past ten years has been printed somewhere, I’m sure. So tell me, how  _have_ you been?”

“Pretty good,” Chris jokes. “I’ve got a couple of book deals coming up, in case you haven’t heard.” Darren laughs, but his eyes plead. So, Chris continues. “I am very happy about my success. The irony, though, is that all this time I’ve been so bent on fairy tales and yet I forgot to take away the message about true love. I let mine go by mistake. About ten years ago, if I counted right.”

It takes Darren approximately two seconds before he’s entered the house, closed the door behind him, and crushed his lips against Chris’s, even less to wrap his arms around his waist and press their bodies together. Too long, Chris thinks. It took too long.

But in the end, after his and Darren’s marriage, their three children, and their lifetime together, Chris never thinks back to that time as their time apart. Instead, he only saves it as proof that he and Darren, soulmates as they are, never gave up on each other. 


End file.
